One Piece Party
is a comedic manga spin-off of One Piece, written and drawn by Ei Ando. The series started in the bi-monthly Saikyo Jump magazine's January issue on December 5, 2014. The series has also been licensed for release in France, with publication starting with its first volume on November 16, 2016. History In every chapter, the post-timeskip Straw Hat Pirates meet up with new and old characters and have adventures with them. Unlike the main series, there is no overarching plotline, and every chapter is a self-contained gag story. Characters and elements from throughout the manga and movies may appear or be referenced, but many of the stories are original. Volumes #One Piece Party Volume 1 #One Piece Party Volume 2 #One Piece Party Volume 3 #One Piece Party Volume 4 #One Piece Party Volume 5 Story Chapter 1 Luffy saves Kokoro from a Sea King and inform them about the Meat of All Meats that was actually prepared by Wanze. Wanze also show Luffy his Ramen Kenpo where Luffy decides he wants him in his crew. Robin then questions why Luffy wants him that he replies He is more interesting than Sanji, angering Sanji. Then Chopper says Sanji has an indispensablekicking technique that Wanze decides to show off his Geppo, where Sanji gets angry and ask if he is trying to prove he is good in combat. Nami and Usopp then question why is Wanze acting so weird while Luffy asks Wanze to see the meat. Wanze was going to sell at 30 million beli, but after Kokoro says that they saved her, it became 3 thousand beli. Luffy decides to buy it. At the same time, Smoker and Law appeared and also want to buy the meat as both of them are hungry. They decide to fight to get the meat. Smoker is going to fight Luffy but an asleep Zoro was awakened and want to fight him. Marines from G-5 decides to support him where they get easily defeat with Zoro's Kokujo: O Tatsumaki Suddenly, Tashigi arrives to fight Zoro and support Smoker and get scolded for being slow. Some of the G-5 marines decide to tatter tale saying she boarded Vice Admiral Stalker's ship instead of Smoker's. Usopp, Franky and Brook got worried since its a 2-1 battle, but Sanji suddenly stepped supposing helping Zoro but in actual fact, want to support Tashigi, enraging Zoro. The two then fought one another while Nami asks about Luffy's whereabouts where Robin replies that he is eating, enraging Nami and decide to beat him up. Luffy then starts fighting with Law where he keeps dodging all Luffy's attacks but yet not attacking him which anger Luffy and ask why did he do that. Law replies that he picked his nose while he was eating just now and he doesn't want to fight him even though Luffy got rid of the booger. Luffy then digs his nose again which enrages Law. The crew then tells him that Luffy is as stubborn as one of the Yonko and he will do what he wants to do. Law then says it's their fault for spoiling Luffy which Chopper thought as a compliment and started doing the "Dirty Old Man" dance. Luffy then asks Law to resume their fight which the latter refuses as he doesn't want to fight someone that picks his nose, making Luffy question why is he hung up over trivial things. Then Luffy decides by himself to have a banquet for everybody, that shocked Smoker and Law. After eating the meat, Luffy asks the crew to prepare the next adventure where an unsuspecting Wanze also joins in, enraging Sanji and thus ending the chapter. Chapter 2 Hattori arrives with a letter saying Nami and Robin got kidnapped by CP9. Without the knowledge of the other Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Usopp decide to save them. When they arrive, it was revealed that Spandam wanted to get even with them during the Enies Lobby Arc. It switches back to the ship where Brook saw the letter and reporting it to Franky when Nami and Robin appeared confused. It switches back to Usopp asking for confirming of the safety of Nami and Robin that Spandam revealed the "Nami" and "Robin". Zoro, Sanji and Usopp realized there are fake but Luffy and Chopper didn't; so they had to fight CP9 to get back "Nami" and "Robin". Just like the Enies Lobby Arc, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji defeated their opponents with the same move-set. In the end, Luffy and Chopper did realize they were faked by got easily fooled when "Nami" used the "crying move" in Arlong Park Arc, allowing them to be saved. They all got onto Mini Merry II with "Nami" and "Robin" still keeping up their act, shocking Luffy and angering Zoro and Sanji, thus ending the chapter. Chapter 3 Somewhat following the story of Momotaro, Luffy is remade as a young Momotaro Luffy where he is inside the Gomu Gomu no Mi and was found by Ace (child) and Sabo (child), thinking it can be eaten. Luffy then popped out and decide to become friends with Ace and Sabo, telling them he will defeat the demon. Dadan and Garp became their caretakers during these years. After a series of events and years, Luffy grew up strong wanting to fight the demon. Dadan gave Luffy some dumplings and Luffy wanted to a dog (DogZoro), a monkey (Monkeysopp) and a pheasant (Pheasanji) to be his comrades. After gathering them, Momotaro Luffy set his sights to fighting the demon (Oars) along with them. Unfortunately, they got food poisoning from the dumplings as Dadan spat on her hands, allowing germs to get mixed in. Momotaro Luffy decides to fight Luffy himself to no avail as he got tired easily after eating the dumplings. Luckily, Ace came to the rescue along with Sabo. The three of them used Dragon's Claw Sea Fire Elephant Gun on Oars, a combination of Sabo's Ryu no Kagizume, Luffy's Elephant Gun and Ace's Shinka: Shiranui. The three brothers defeated Oars and claim the treasure and wanted to use the money for a party but Nami arrived with Koala in the Thousand Sunny saying all the treasure belonged to it, shocking Luffy, Sabo, Ace, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp. The narrator then says that the real demon could have been Nami and ends the story, shocking Chopper saying what's with the ending while Sanji says he still falls in love with the demonic Nami, ending the chapter. Site Navigation References Category:Spin-Offs